


Fight me

by Ravenmyre



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Post-Canon, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmyre/pseuds/Ravenmyre
Summary: Five times Joey and Kaiba fought and the one time they didn’t





	Fight me

“He’s a prick.” Joey fumes as she steps down from the Dueling Arena. “He’s a prick, he’s a prick.”

“You can’t beat me with that deck,” Kaiba says as he steps down as well. “You rely too heavily on luck. You’ll never make it to the top.”

Joey grits her teeth and turns around. “I’ll get you next time, Kaiba. Just you wait.”

Kaiba snorts. “A next time? If you can even get into regionals. You’re not like Yugi, not even close. He is fit to be a rival, you? Nothing.”

She knows better than to let him get under her skin. “Again. One more time, Kaiba.”

He looks down at her, blue eyes steely. “Never thought you would be a beggar, too.”

Don’t let him get under your skin, don’t let him get under your skin.

“I knew you were an pretentious dick, Money-bags,” Joey says as she pockets her cards. “I didn’t think you were an asshole.”

She doesn’t wait for Kaiba to answer before she whisks out of the arena.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

Joey blinks at the man standing at the doorway of her shabby apartment. He’s well dressed; silver coat brighter than the yellow lights illuminating the hallway of the apartment. A well dressed man that stands out far too much in such a shitty place.

“Get in here!” She hisses before grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him into her apartment. “Do you want to be mugged?”

Kaiba bristles visibly before he can shutter the emotion away. “I said I’m sorry.”

Joey folds her arms and sighs. “Do you even know why you’re sorry?”

“I.” Kaiba says before he presses his lips together. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”

She looks up at him before she shakes her head. Kaiba is probably going through the motions of just saying sorry because someone told him to. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes, fine. Are you deaf?” She says before she can bite her tongue. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Yugi had always told her to give him a chance and she promised he would. It’s not like Kaiba doesn’t have a heart – he does, but only for Mokuba. Doesn’t make it right for him to treat everyone else like shit though.

“How’d you find my apartment anyways, you creeper?” Probably shouldn’t have said that either, but. Too late.

Kaiba doesn’t even flinch. “Your latest tournament entry.”

Right. She forgot about that.

“Is this what you spend your tournament money? Booze?”

Joey blinks. Another thing she’d forgotten about. The state of the apartment she and her old man shared. She doesn’t need to look behind her to know there are beer cans littering the floor, sticky spill stains on the coffee table. If anything, the whole apartment reeks of alcohol and liquor from whatever her old man stole from her before she could deposit it in a bank account.

“It’s not what you think it is.”

Kaiba smirks. “I have eyes, Wheeler.”

“Get out.”

Kaiba actually takes a step back as if he knows that he’s overstepped for the first time in his life. “Wheeler, I’m sorry.”

“Five years, Kaiba. Five years after everything.” Joey says as she wrenches her door open. “I get it. I’m not your rival, nor will I ever be. You’ve made that clear enough.”

“No one can match up to Yugi.”

Joey feels a surge of pride at the mention of her short friend. But her anger flattens it in an instant. “You don’t get to march in here and judge me when you know nothing.”

“I’m sorry-”

Joey shakes her head before she steps in front of him. “You don’t even know why you’re sorry.”

She pushes him out forcefully and slams the door shut in his face.

 

* * *

 

Seto comes back a week later. Not by his choice of course. But Mokuba looked so disappointed that he couldn’t get it out of his head. Damn his little brother. Mokuba knows he has Seto wrapped around his finger – the kid is too smart for his own good.

Seto’s hand poised to knock on her door when he pauses.

There’s muffled yelling coming from inside the apartment, then dull thuds. Then a yelp.

“I’ve bought what you asked!” He can barely make out Wheeler’s voice.

“I told you to buy more!”

Another thump.

“You don’t need anymore.” A pause. “You’ve had enough.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, girl.”

Heavy footsteps approach the door and Seto flattens himself against the side of the wall and holds his breath as the door swings open.

An old man staggers out of the apartment, clearly too drunk to notice his presence, before he stumbles down the stairs. Even with that brief moment, Seto can smell the alcohol surrounding him. The man catches himself on the railing as he misses a step. His knuckles are bright red around the knuckles.

“Fuck.”

Glass chimes shake Seto out of his thoughts. Hand on his phone, he turns back towards Wheeler’s apartment.

He shouldn’t be surprised to see her picking herself off the floor, cheekbone rapidly turning purple.

“Seto? What are you doing here?” Wheeler hisses as she presses a hand to her mouth. The man must have hit her there too.

To apologize, but that’s not what’s on his mind.

“Why do you stay here?” He steps into the apartment, eyes slowly taking in the carnage.

There’s a broken lamp off to the side, glass all around Wheeler. The stained coffee table has been shoved to the side, dented aluminum cans surrounding it too.

“None of your business, Money-bags.”

“You have enough money – tournament money to move out of here,” Seto reaches into his pocket.

“None of your business.”

He must have been wrong – that he already knew. As much as it pains him to admit it, not rolling over is one of Wheeler’s finer qualities. The man must be close to her. Not that he cares.

“He’s your father isn’t he? Why don’t you just leave this shit-hole?”

Wheeler leans against the wall as she glares at him. It looks painful with the bruise on her cheek and mouth turning rapidly purple. She’s clearly favoring her left side too, with one hand pressed to her ribs.

“You wouldn’t understand, Kaiba,” she says, dragging in a breath slowly as if she didn’t want him to see.

“Enlighten me.”

“Didn’t I tell you to mind your own business?”

But still he presses. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t even like Wheeler. “Does Yugi know?”

Wheeler looks away. “Yes.”

A lie.

“I know what a man beating his own daughter or son looks like.” Seto jerks his head towards the destroyed room.

“He’s my father. I can’t leave him.”

“He treats you like a piece of shit.”

Wheeler looks at him once more, a lopsided smirk that must hurt. “You treat me like a piece of shit.”

Seto opens and closes his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“Lot of good that does.” Wheeler has started sinking lower and lower against the wall.

He ignores her. Her words can be dealt with later, but for now, there are much more pressing matters. “You need to go to the hospital.”

Wheeler’s eyes shut as she drops against the ground. “I’m fine.”

Once more, Seto ignores her and pulls out his phone. Before he can dial, Wheeler coughs and wheezes, “You better not be calling an ambulance.”

“Don’t have a choice.”

“That shit is expensive,” Wheeler mutters. “I hate hospitals.”

Seto casts a look at her. Her eyes are slowly drooping shut, breathing hitching and uneven. There’s no question to it. She needs to go to the hospital.

He clears a space by her side as he calls for an ambulance, easily rattling off her address. Wheeler is so quiet he nearly misses what she says next.

“Why do you hate me?”

When he looks down, both her eyes are closed, though one hand sweeps the ground beside him as if brushing away pieces of glass for him.

“I don’t hate you.”

It makes her laugh, then wince in pain. “Yeah, right. Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

“I don’t hate you,” he says softly. “You’re stubborn and I don’t understand you.”

And it’s true. Seto pockets his phone and shrugs off his jacket slowly. She has this stubbornness to try and know him, needle him, befriend him. It’s confusing.

“Cause you’re not a piece of shit.”

Seto huffs out a laugh.

“You’re not. You’re a dick, but you’re not a piece of shit.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

There’s a pause before Wheeler whispers, “Don’t go after my old man.”

Seto presses his lips together. Why shouldn’t he? The man deserves to see jail time for what he does – what he has done.

Try as he might, Seto can’t forget Gozoburo lashing out at him, the pain lancing across his face, each strike a not so distant memory.

“No promises.”

Wheeler’s brows furrow even though she doesn’t open her eyes. “I meant it, Kaiba. It’s none of your business.”

“Don’t put yourself in danger then.”

“I can take care of my goddamn self. I’m not some damsel in distress that needs saving.” She wheezes the last few words.

He doesn’t reply, just covers her with his jacket and stands. There are ambulance sirens ringing in the distance. Wheeler will be in good hands – and for now, he’ll listen.

Seto waits until the ambulance takes her away before he departs the apartment, thoughts whirling around in his head.

His fingers clench as he exits the building. There is no place for men like this in the world. Wheeler be damned – this isn’t about her – he will do something about it.

 

* * *

 

She storms into his office a week later, rumpled papers and a bag in her hands as she splutters.

Seto watches her with a raised eyebrow. “Slow down. I can’t understand you.”

The shiners on her cheek and mouth are still there, more yellow than green. They mottle her fair complexion, unfortunately. No – well, yes. But that’s besides the point.

Wheeler waits as if she’s waiting for an insult. When he doesn’t give her one, she frowns and slams the papers on his desk.

“I’m told you I’m not a damsel in distress. I can take care of my own shit, clean my own damn apartment, pay my own damn bills!”

He won’t say that for once the profanity is music to his ears – he won’t. It’s not like he missed her, he didn’t. Not one bit.

“I mean, thank you. I’ll pay you back.” she says, clearly not finished. “But there’s got to be a catch. What do you want from me?”

Seto considers for a moment. “Nothing. You have nothing that I want.”

Wheeler bristles and leans towards him. “I. Don’t. Believe you.”

“You don’t. I’m not as bad as you make me out to be.” Seto turns around to face his computer once more. “Is there anything else you wanted?”

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he can see Wheeler is floored. Her mouth gapes as she blinks at him.

She doesn’t speak for a few moments. When she does, it’s, “What did you do to my father?”

Seto sighs and moves a folder towards her. “Nothing. Yet.”

Her eyes flash up to his. “What is this?”

“I think you can read, Wheeler.” She scowls at his words, but he continues before she can speak. “But it’s a reputable place for those needing help with alcohol abuse. I’ve kept my word. I’ll pay for the expenses. You just have to agree.”

“Why are you doing this?” Wheeler’s eyes never leave the papers.

“Out of the goodness of my heart.” Seto says dryly, returning to his computer.

Wheeler snorts. “Cut the shit, Money-bags. What do you want from me?”

Kaiba sighs and looks up once more. “If I told you the truth, would you believe me?”

“Would you tell me the truth?”

“Why would I waste my breath when you clearly won’t believe me?” Seto says. He pushes his laptop away and leans close to Wheeler, cataloging the lines of her face. “I want men like him off the streets.”

“Why?” Her eyes narrow as if trying to read him.

“It’s a cowardly thing to do. Beating their own children.” Seto can’t keep the disdain dripping from his voice. “Using love as leverage-.” He stops and takes a breath.

“Gozoburo?” Wheeler says. It’s not a question.

“Do what you will, Wheeler,” Seto says and turns away. She doesn’t seen to see him shut his eyes. The man is dead. Mokuba is safe from him – he won’t be used as bait anymore. The others are not stupid enough to use his brother and if they aren’t? They’ll have to face him.

There’s a beat. “I’ll pay you back.”

Seto shakes his head. “I don’t want anything from you.”

He can hear her shuffle her feet before papers rustle and her footsteps disappear. Only then does Seto turn to face the door.

There’s a bag sitting on his desk. When he peeks in, it’s his silver jacket, folded neatly.

 

* * *

 

The homemade bento boxes start appearing a week later. If it weren’t for his security cameras, he wouldn’t have taken them from his secretary. And Seto thought it was a one time thing, but they kept appearing.

The worst part? They were good. Mokuba seemed to enjoy them as well, devouring them when Seto brought them home. Wheeler seemed to know, too. The last time Seto passed his secretary she had two waiting for him and was eating one as well.

He knew it had to stop when he spotted members of his security team devouring them.

“Please tell your girlfriend thank you for the bento for me,” his secretary says as he leaves the office for the evening.

Seto pauses. “What did you say?”

His secretary blinks at him before repeating herself.

“We’re not – I don’t.” Seto halts. “I’ll speak to her.”

He doesn’t wait for her answer before he walks briskly out of KaibaCorp and into the garage for his car.

It doesn’t take him long to find her. She’s walking back from the grocery store, arms loaded with supplies – probably for the bento boxes. Though, Seto can’t help but snort. He wouldn’t put it past her to be able to eat that much herself if she is still has the same eating habits.

He rolls down the windows as he pulls up beside her. “Get in.”

Wheeler jumps a bit before she smiles at him. “Kaiba.”

“Get in.”

She frowns, but continues walking. “Why should I?”

“Don’t be difficult, just get in the car. I’ll drive you back to your apartment.”

She scowls, but does as he asks. “Sheesh, you sound like a creep again.”

Seto ignores her words. “Why have you been dropping off bento boxes at my office?”

Now it’s Wheeler who won’t look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“What do you want me to say?” Wheeler sighs and adjusts the groceries on her legs. “I’m sorry for giving you bento boxes?”

“No. I want to know why you’re doing this,” Seto says. His voice is even, he’s not frustrated. Not one bit.

“I can’t be doing this out of the goodness of my heart?”

Seto scowls. “Don’t play with me, Wheeler.”

“I’m not playing with you! I’m just trying to thank you! But you said you didn’t want anything from me cause you think I’m worthless!”

Oh. “I don’t think you’re worthless.”

Now it’s Wheeler’s turn to snort. “Yeah right.”

Seto takes a breath through his nose as he pulls in front of her apartment. His car is far too flashy for this part of the neighborhood, but he’ll only be here for a few moments. Hopefully.

“I don’t think you’re worthless. Thank you for the bento boxes. They were delicious.”

That makes Wheeler look up. “You’re giving me shit.”

Seto sighs. “I’m not.” And before he can rethink it, “Have – would you like to have dinner with me?”

Wheeler’s eyes go wide. “Now you’ve really lost it.”

“I haven’t lost it.” Seto sniffs. He has a company to run and he isn’t about to let any of the incompetent idiots in his executive board run it. “I think we have a couple things to go over.”

“A couple things to go over?” She repeats.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

Annoyance bubbles up underneath Seto’s skin. “Take it or leave it Wheeler. I’m not going to chase you around.”

“Why? I’m beneath you, I’m an annoyance.” Wheeler throws her hands up. “Since when did you want to talk to me? Since when were we,” she gestures between them. “Friends?”

“We’re not.” Kaiba agrees.

“Ha!” Wheeler points at finger at him and waves it in his face. “See! You have-”

Seto cuts her off. “But I’d like to be.”

“Oh.” She slumps into her seat, eyes wide.

“So. Dinner?”

She glances at him from beneath her long blond bangs, mouth pursed. “I guess. When?”

“Tonight?”

“Oh.” She says again. She looks up at her apartment and back down at her groceries. “I’ll put these back in my apartment first?”

Seto nods.

“Okay. Uh. Thanks, Kaiba.”

“Seto.”

Wheeler blinks again. “Ok, thanks. Seto.” She makes a face before laughing, her face lighting up. “Seto.”

Seto has to look away as she exits his car. He’s hiding his own grin, trying to forget the way the laugh lit up her face. It’s different when he’s on the receiving of that smile – it’s infectious.

* * *

The dinners become more often.

And Seto can’t bring himself to care much. Joey is loud, brash, and all over the place, but she’s infectious. That, is something that hasn’t changed.

Right now, she’s babbling on about her little sister and how well she’s doing in college as they walk back to her apartment. Thankfully she moved out of the hellhole with the tournament money she’d won.

“Seto?”

He looks up at her, her eyes watching him as she drags her hand through her messy blonde locks.

“Thanks for tonight.”

Seto dips his head as he tucks his hands into the pockets of his silver coat. Joey is beautiful – that’s something he’s come to terms with. Not just appearance, but her laughter, her smile, her unwavering dedication to her father.

“You’re admirable.”

She cants her head to the side. “What?” A blush dusts her cheeks.

“Thank you for tonight,” Seto says instead. He turns to go, but a hand grabs onto his arm.

When he turns, Joey presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling away, laughing nervously.

She stops when Seto pulls her back close to him and cups her cheek. “Is this okay?”

Joey’s eyes are wide and even in the dark, he can see her blush darken. But she nods and leans in.

Her lips are soft against his, and she kisses like she talks. Impatient but tender, hands roaming his back, tangling up in his hair. When his tongue brushes her lips, she lets him inside, tongue tentative at first, but willing to fight. Seto lets his hands wander down her sides to her hips and pulls her closer as a hand dances back to card through her hair.

When they part, her eyes are blown, her hair mussed, lips red.

She licks her lips twice before she speaks, face red. “Would you like to come up?”

As they walk up the stairs, Seto pressed a kiss into her hair. Who would have guessed?

(He’ll say he predicted it all along; no one needs to know the actual truth. Mokuba will give him enough shit as it is.)

 


End file.
